


Убийство в тупике

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: Они были счастливы, но после убийства все изменилось.





	Убийство в тупике

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву

Эрен любил упасть на диван, закинуть ноги на подлокотник, а руки за голову. 

Ривай говорил: «Сними ботинки!» — и спихивал его ноги на пол. 

Эрен всегда долго возмущался, но брел в прихожую и разувался. Ривая раздражала грязь, но в глубине души ему нравилось и делать замечания, и потом чистить щеткой диван и мыть полы. Пока Эрен старался приготовить ужин. Потел, волосы пятерней загребал, ругался, когда масло брызгало на пальцы. 

— Не умею я готовить твою рыбу! — орал из кухни. Ривай заходил и говорил: «Не ори, я слышу», — и рассматривал его, пока Эрен сжигал рис и портил овощи.

Сердце сжималось, и становилось трудно дышать. Тогда Ривай подходил сзади, клал руки ему на бедра и целовал в шею, прямо у черных густых волос. 

Иногда Ривай вспоминал, что между ними разница в десять лет. А иногда забывал начисто. Особенно когда Эрен бросал мучить еду, разворачивался и, обняв его за шею, целовал в губы. Губы были горячими и вечно обветренными, язык настойчивым, Ривай прижимал Эрена теснее, напоминал, что на плиту сажать его не стоит. Они терлись друг о друга, гладили друг друга, ласкали и, забыв обо всем, каким-то образом оказывались в спальне или на том самом диване. 

К черту рубашку. Некогда расстегивать пуговицы одну за другой. Эрен дергал пряжку ремня, Ривай приспускал джинсы и через мгновение был уже внутри, в его дырке. Им обоим не нужны были прелюдии, когда после долгого рабочего дня рядом хотелось только одного — оказаться вместе на самом деле. 

Ривай ставил его на колени, медленно двигался, слушая его сдавленные хрипы, целовал между лопаток, потную солоноватую спину, накрывал голову не снятой рубашкой — Эрен, ленивая свинья, не переодевал форму, когда приходил домой. Ривай никогда не закрывал глаза во время траха. Смотрел на его волосы, если был сзади. Или в лицо, если подхватывал его под коленки.

Эрен всегда кончал первым. Риваю так нравилось. Ему хотелось видеть желание на его лице, хотелось слышать стоны, хотелось чувствовать, как Эрен все ближе, и движения все торопливее, и под конец он совсем слетал с катушек. Каждый раз Ривай убеждался, что нужен ему. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

После убийства в тупике Эрмсток все изменилось. 

Ривай помнил все до мельчайших подробностей. Наверное потому, что в то время был счастлив, и даже на работе все, кажется, знали, что они не разлей вода. Ривай никогда раньше, до Эрена, не чувствовал себя таким беззаботным и легким. Когда все так хорошо, страшное, плохое выделяется особенно резко, а запоминается ясно и четко. 

Они получили очередное дело. Каждая его деталь врезалась в память, и даже если бы Ривай захотел забыть, он бы не смог. Папки, трупы в прозекторской, искаженные болью лица жертв, перечни трофеев и изъятых органов. 

Эрен стоял у доски с приколотыми к ней фотографиями жертв и возможных убийц, рассуждал вслух, Ривай помнил, как он постукивал ногой в высоком ботинке, и можно было рассматривать его зад и спину. 

Потом им приходила в голову идея, они ехали допрашивать или вызывали на допрос. Собирали улики. Эрен хотел раскрыть это дело, хотел даже слишком сильно, Ривай начал замечать, что чем больше они приближались к разгадке, тем молчаливей, нетерпеливей и мрачнее тот становился. 

Наконец они вышли на психопата-людоеда, промышлявшего в районе Эрмстока долгие годы. Он убил и съел десятки женщин, приковывал наручниками в подвале, отрезал кусочки, потом выкидывал вдоль железной дороги. Ел не целиком, мог взять бедро или печень, почки или сердце. Готовил по рецептам из интернета. Благодаря рецептам и наручникам его и вычислили. 

Он жил в тупике довольно дерьмового района, со старой матерью-алкоголичкой, которая заставляла сынка мочиться ей на лицо, мыла его и укладывалась с ним в постель. Мамаша слышала крики женщин, но ни о чем не заявила. Жуткие люди, жуткое местечко. Совсем рядом с Эрмстоком находилась товарная железнодорожная станция, а поблизости от станции — завод химических препаратов. Грязные дома, грязные тротуары, старые машины, ленивые отекшие старики и старухи орут спьяну на детей и друг на друга.

Когда-то и сам Ривай так жил. Ничего необычного.

На задержание выехала группа захвата, но людоед сам решил дело. 

Выглядела его смерть как самоубийство. Повесился, и ладно, жаль, что не предстал перед судом, но с другой стороны, собаке — собачья смерть… Вроде бы так, да не совсем. 

Ривай попросил экспертов подождать его и позвал Эрена еще раз осмотреть труп. Что-то было не так. И он вскоре понял, что. У убийцы с рождения плохо двигались пальцы правой руки. Он неплохо управлялся левой, но некоторые вещи делать так и не научился. Например, завязывать шнурки. 

Или узлы. 

Он пользовался наручниками.

Веревка, на которой он повесился, была завязана крепким узлом. 

— Может, мамаша помогла? — предположил Эрен. Он стоял у трупа, но как будто не видел. Ривай поймал его на том, что вместо осмотра он смотрит на окно, на собаку, срывавшую голос на полицейских.

— Может, и мамаша, — кивнул Ривай. 

Та кричала и рыдала в гостиной, телек орал, двое полицейских пытались удержать ее, получалось с большим трудом. 

— Вы умеете вязать узлы? — спросил ее Ривай, усаживаясь в кресло. 

— Что?! Что за срань, уроды?! Мой мальчик никогда бы не убил себя! Это страшный грех, он любил жизнь! Вы убили его! Вы убили его!

Она кидалась и рвала на себе волосы, размазывала по лицу сопли и слезы. И Ривай ей поверил. Эрен начал задавать ей вопросы, но ничего не добился тоже. Пришлось оставить мамашу в покое. 

— Ты ей веришь? — спросил Эрен так, что стало понятно — он сам не верит ей ни на дюйм. 

Ривай пожал плечами.

— Верю. Ей незачем врать, она не видит причин для самоубийства. 

Эрен уже не слушал, пялился на гобелен во всю стену. На гобелене мальчик играл с собакой.

Когда Ривай и Эрен вернулись домой, Эрен бросил коротко: «Дело закрыто», — и пошел спать. Ривай лег под одеяло рядом с ним, прижался губами к его плечу, но Эрен не пошевелился. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

На следующий день разбирали трофеи и среди них нашли старое уже латунное кольцо. Ривай оставил его в хранилище для вещдоков, когда уходил из участка. Позже выяснилось, что оно пропало. Единственное из всех многочисленных украшений, дешевое латунное колечко. 

Эрен уже занимался новым делом. Не падал больше на диван в ботинках, не готовил рыбу и не портил рис, а когда Ривай обнимал его, целовал в шею, ласкал, Эрен просто сидел спокойно и словно ждал, когда ласки закончатся. 

Ривай решил, что дело нельзя считать закрытым, и решил разобраться. 

Не стоило этого делать, некоторые могилы лучше оставлять зарытыми. Но Ривай не мог иначе. Ему нужно было знать правду, нужно было понять, что случилось на самом деле. И куда подевалось его счастье. 

Ривай еще раз допросил мать, она утверждала, что знает — сына убили полицейские. Почему? Кто-то приходил к нему в день смерти, она слышала. 

Ривай допросил соседей, один дед, который с завтрака до ужина сидел у окна с биноклем, рассказал, что видел, как в тот день к людоеду приходил мужчина.

Ривай снова осмотрел тело. 

Сопоставил, прикинул.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Однажды вечером он попросил Эрена сходить за сигаретами и, когда тот вышел из квартиры, обыскал его вещи, методично и быстро. Латунное кольцо лежало в подкладке старого плаща. Старое и дешевое, оно зачем-то понадобилось Эрену. Ривай должен был сделать вид, что ничего не находил. 

Но не сделал.

— Зачем оно тебе? — спросил он, пока Эрен стягивал куртку в прихожей, и показал ему трофей.

Эрен повесил куртку, молча разулся. Потом подошел и забрал кольцо. 

— Это я маме подарил. До того, как она пропала. 

— Ты его повесил?

Эрен стоял босиком в коридоре, потом вдруг крикнул: 

— Какая разница?! Он заслужил! — и на миг стал совсем ребенком, яростным, вспыльчивым и прекрасным. 

Ривай отступил и больше не спрашивал ни о чем. 

Оставил его и ушел. Вернулся в участок, сдвинул кресла, лег, не раздеваясь, но так и не смог уснуть. Сдать Эрена или нет? В чем-то тот прав, и еще убитый изуродовал, мучал и убил его мать. Эрен имел право на месть, или нет? Ривай ничего не решил к утру и ничего никому не сказал.

Ни на следующий день, ни через день. Он вернулся домой, где его ждал Эрен. 

— Прости меня, но я должен был, — волнуясь, пробормотал тот, стоя перед Риваем все в той же измятой одежде, в которой Ривай его оставил. В квартире пахло сигаретным дымом и алкоголем. — Он убил мою мать, я убил его! Око за око, Ривай!

— Я понял, — ответил Ривай. — Я понял. 

На том и решили. Эрен улыбнулся, сразу успокоился и обнял его. Больше Ривай об убийстве не заговаривал. Он думал: наверное, Эрен мучается, потому что убить человека, даже очень плохого, совсем не просто. Надо переступить в себе многое, сломать себя, стать убийцей. 

Их новое дело приближалось к финалу. 

Убийца-педофил.

Множество жертв. Достаточно улик. 

Мать одной из жертв сказала в участке, что убила бы его сразу, если бы добралась первой. Эрен долго разговаривал с ней в кабинете, о чем они беседовали — Ривай не знал.

Он пытался узнать, Эрен ответил, что просто хотел утешить ее, ведь мать потеряла ребенка, что может быть кошмарней этого? Только если ребенок теряет мать. В тот день они трахались как раньше, безумно, горячо, много. Эрен залез к нему в штаны прямо в прихожей, опустился на колени, взял в рот, сосал и дрочил себе, пока они не кончили. Потом, целуя Ривая, потянул его в спальню. Ривай и сам заразился его безумием. Он плохо помнил, что именно они творили. 

А утром Эрен сказал, что болен. 

Ривай получил нового напарника на время болезни, чтобы довести дело до конца. 

Через день, перед задержанием, педофил погиб — взорвался баллон с пропаном, который он держал у себя в подвале. 

Когда Ривай вернулся домой, Эрен снова готовил ужин на кухне. Ривай слышал, как он напевает.

Ривай долго стоял в дверном проеме и любовался на него, не замеченный. Рассматривал, изучал, запоминал. Потом вышел и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. 

После убийства в тупике все изменилось, счастье закончилось навсегда, но теперь Ривай точно знал, что нужно делать.


End file.
